cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aphaneia
|connectedresources = }} Aphaneia Aphaneia is a nation located in central Europe and inhabited mainly by 'Minions', an ethnic group of probably Teutonic origins. The official language is German. Early History: The Tribal Era The origins of the ethnic group of Minions is unknown, the knowledge was lost during the Great Migration. Modern scholars suspect a huge natural disaster might have forced the Minions to leave their ancestral settlement area. Looking for a new homeland they finally reached central Europe. The Old Tales bequeath the Minions formed their first nation on a legendary continent called [[:Category:Cyber Nations Tournament Edition|'Tournament']]. While in the beginning the small population was able to fend off its neighbours and prosper in war and peace, the nation eventually fell victim to rogue mercenaries raiding the villages, devastating the fields, and plundering the capital. Nevertheless the brave folk held out and rebuilt its frugal dwellings, until [[Adminism|'the Gods']] drowned not just their own nation but the whole continent. For a long time wise Shamans had warned the Minions the Gods might haunt their land and destroy their nation, so most of the tribesmen were prepared to leave, when [[Adminism|'The Powers That Might Be']] eventually lunged out. The people migrated and tried to settle down on several, sadly quite populated places, until finally they found a liveable place in central Europe where they founded the nation Aphaneia. The Founding of Aphaneia History books of several nations suggest the Minions tried to resettle in Africa, Asia, and North America. However, either unfriendly neighbours or insufficient resources dispersed the tribes. Eventually they settled down in a valley in central Europe which provided rather large coal deposits and, astonishingly, marble – both resources, which soon proved to be valuable trades. The name of the capital, Miniopolis, indicates that the ethnic groups forming the new nation were already known as Minions when Aphaneia was formed. Experimenting with a few different gouvernments the Minions eventually establish a Monarchy, with the Monarch traditionally labelled as 'Dark Minion'. At that point joining the Maroon trading sphere certainly was a turning point in the history of the tribes. Soon profitable and long-lasting trades ensured their survival and slowly but steadily the new nation grew. Of course, envious neighbours tried to erase the competitor, but the Minions managed to survive any challenge. Early Modern Times The world's atmosphere became more and more hostile so that the leaders of Aphaneia decided to join an alliance to guarantee the long lasting existence of their nation. For a long time the population was celebrating almost daily, either the huge amount of aid provided by their newfound allies, or the various name changes of their confederation. While happy and quite aid acceptive the back then rather illiterate population was confused more than once who was financing the numerous events: CNC, WMD, DLP or even GOD? The Industrial Revolution A relatively peaceful era, financial support and steady trade partners brought forth a sustained economic growth. Technological progress was paired with cultural and social achievements and improvements. Schools, universities, public health care and a unique Social Security System outbalanced the downsides of the industrial revolution. Eventually the Monarchy was replaced by a Democracy, though every now and then Communists take control, especially during war times. Post Modern Criticism It is mentioned that the economical success of Aphaneia is at least partly based on Labour Camps. While large parts of the population welcome these camps as a way to contain rebellious youths, they are often criticised as a modern form of state-run slavery. Spreading rumours about Guerrilla Camps yellow press sometimes insinuates the government uses both kinds of camps to indoctrinate and train its youth for further conflicts. Indeed, despite a peaceful neighbourhood the government steadily increased its military and eventually started to stock even nuclear weapons.